


Round One

by JCMorrison



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Marathon Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Trying to Stay Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCMorrison/pseuds/JCMorrison
Summary: It was a hoax. Had to be.That was Tifa’s first thought when stepping into the garage, Cloud close behind her.But now, as she hangs suspended in ropes, straps, and rods, new soundproofing donning the walls around her, she’s keenly aware of how wrong she was.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! FIgured I'd give the freak week challenge a go. Extra kudos to everyone else who's done it because that word-count limit is no joke. Lol  
> This is my first story here on AO3, my first story in this fandom, and also my first time writing smut, so hopefully it's not too shitty. Reading all the other entries was just really inspiring so I thought why not!  
> ~~~~~~  
> Tifa thought Cloud had changed his mind when months passed after they'd studied BDSM. Until he decided to take a week off, then tinker in his garage for two days, that is.

It was a hoax. Had to be.

That was Tifa’s first thought when stepping into the garage, Cloud close behind her. But now, as she hangs suspended in ropes, straps, and rods, new soundproofing donning the walls around her, she’s keenly aware of how wrong she was.

Her legs are spread wide, wrists tied high above her, hips angled to match the height of Cloud’s. She blinks against satin, her heart fluttering in her chest as she waits for the next touch.

Cloud nestles himself between her legs, resting his cock against her mound as he strokes tassels of a tickle whip down her body. The leather is cool against her skin—starting at her palm then trailing down, raising goose-flesh in its wake. His dick glides against her clit, and the moan she’d been desperate to bite down slips free. Cloud hums, setting the whip on her stomach, tassels dangling down her swollen sex, and steps around to her side.

He pulls her lip free from her teeth, then cradles her throat with his hand, tightening just enough to make her gasp.

“Tifa…” His voice is dark, wicked in all the right ways. Tremors race down her spine and warmth rushes to her core. She whimpers, writhing under the restraints when his lips brush her ear. She tries to chase his mouth, but he backs away. “I know you want to come...” he says, loosening his grip. Fingertips drift to the chain between her breasts that connect clamps on her nipples. "...but you're being _very_ bad." 

He swirls the chain, its shifting links chilling her skin, then tugs. Pleasure radiates through her and she arches her back, chest heaving, bearing her clenched teeth, fighting crying out. 

"If it's too hard—" His fingertips slide down her abdomen, retrieving the whip. "—I can stop."

Tassels trace the rippling muscles leading to her apex. "I'd understand if you want me to. We've been at this for hours…" He flicks the whip at her clit and her black vision goes white. He flicks again and again. Her legs try to close, but the straps won't allow it. He bends her knees to her sides instead. "Do you want me to stop?" 

"No!" She's surprised at the shake in her voice, though she shouldn't be. Her whole body quivers, begging for release.

"No, what?"

"Don't...stop. Please—"

The whip falls and his hands run up the backs of her legs. The swing rocks; her ass hits the tops of his thighs with a wet slap.

"Please, _what_."

“Make me come. Please—please, fuck me.”

He growls, cock twitching against her soaked curls, nails above her knees digging in. His hands go to her folds, stretching them open, and slides over her slick. She mewls, rocking her hips as much as the binds will allow. Cloud grips her sides keeping her still. As he slams into her, all she can think is how his first words before starting all this were _“Ready for round one?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that ended suddenly. Lol Thanks, 500 words.


End file.
